Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique to implement document reading by making use of a mobile terminal and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a scan function that reads a document, such as a paper document, and converts the read document into image data has spread. It is common for the scan function to be provided by an MFP (Multi Function Printer) including a pressing unit or an ADF (Automatic Document Feeder). However, at present, an SFP (Single Function Printer) including only a print function has also spread in a large number and the SFP cannot make use of the scan function. In such circumstances, a technique has been proposed, which implements the scan function in a pseudo manner in a printer not having the scan function (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-131194). That is, after setting a document on which an image to be scanned is printed in a sheet feed unit of a printer, an image of the document discharged by the SFP is captured by continuously transmitting a blank sheet job that gives sheet feed instructions. As a result of this, reading of the image printed on the document is implemented. In the above-described technique, a camera is caused to perform image capturing for each document discharged continuously by the SFP, and therefore, the control to cause the camera to capture images of the documents at accurate timing is important.